Save the Sun02
Author's note #1 : These characters are from Camp Half-Blood Role-Play Wiki. The characters belong to Miramc22, LivvyLove17, MC Potions, MermaidatHeart, and Noahm450 their roleplayers. Author's note #2 : This is a continuation of Save the Sun01. It will only make sense if you read the link above. ---- I raced back to Cabin 11. Unfortunatly, Travis Stoll was at the door. "Halt!" He said. "Where were you last night?" I folded my arms. "With Liam Blanchard." He scrunched his nose, "Where was Liam Blanchard?" "With me." I said calmly. "Where were the two of you?!" He yelled, annoyed. "Together!" I joked, grinning. Travis growled, but he was cut short from killing me by Parker Reese, the conselour. "Just let 'er in, Travis." ---- The rest of the day passed by smoothly. The only thing that concerned me was that Mickey wasn't in Ancient Greek class. Either she was sick, or something was wrong, and I hadn't been told. The only problem came up is when we had Cabin 11 "Social Time". Apparently one of my half-brothers, I think his name is Dean, lost his medication to Parker's bottomless pit of stolen things, and it took them three hours straight just to find it. "Okay, new rule. No touching anything on that table." Parker pointed to a wood table, which held Dean's "Ridalin", and eight pairs of winged shoes. I kept my winged shoes under my bunk, for safe keeping. "As you know, tonight is Capture the Flag." Parker's twin sister, Prim chimed in. "We chose to align our team with Cabin 14, Cabin 15. Cabin 6, Cabin 7, Cabin 10, Cabin 12, Cabin 17, and Cabin 4. We're going against Cabin 1, Cabin 3, Cabin 5, Cabin 13, Cabin 20, Cabin 9, Cabin 16, and Cabin 18. Groans filled Cabin 11. Everyone had the same thought: Great job, idiots. We're gonna lose. "Gimme a break.." Maya Aarons muttered. "Why?" Lee Jefferson asked the ceiling. "Why?!" ---- So I think it's pretty obvious the rest of that tragedy, sorry, half an hour, does not need to be described, as it's nonstop crying and yelling and arguing. I'll skip to the hour of preparation. The counselor of Cabin 6, Ryan Slate, just had to make a complicated plan, because her mother was the goddess of battle strategy. Well, guess what Ryan. Some people happen to be dyslexic, and hate complicated plans for stupid things like Capture the Flag. Think about them for once. It'll really help. You can guess I stayed away from the nerdy people. I sat in a nearby chair, and was shocked when Liam sat down next to me again. "Hey Demi." He said, grinning at me. "I'm shocked you're still hanging out with me after last night." I crossed my legs, giving him a "Seriously?" look. "What're talking about?" He looked confused. "Last night was amazing." I rolled my eyes. "Any idea what they're discussing over there?" "Well, their plan is to attack dead on. Have one team go one way, and another team go the other. Then, Mckenna Wren is gonna-" "Okay, I get it." I cut him short. He gave me the same look I'd given him ten seconds ago. "Sounds pathetic if you ask me." I frowned. "What?" "It's unrealistic." Liam looked off in space, a smirk forming on his face. " According to Steven Dow, the Zeus, Posiedon, and Hades kids are standing in the front. Just having half of us go one way, and the rest go another, with the weakest people to defend our flag, is wrong." "What do you have in mind?" I leaned against my seat. "Ask your half siblings for all winged sneakers they have." He had a plan in mind. I could tell. "I'll take it from there." ---- I didn't hesitate. I raced back to Cabin 11 and grabbed all winged sneakers on the table. I also grabbed my own, just in case. When Liam and I met up again, he had eight companions. One from each cabin, I guessed. I recognized their faces easily: Estelle Avril, Aurora Lane, Matt Summers, Candence Wren, Sam Warren, Marie Reynolds, and Gretchen Roberts. I walked up to Liam and smiled. "Impressive. How'd you do it? Bribery?" "Are you kidding? They did it by choice." Liam said, turning back to the crew. "Alright. So we know what to do?" Rori nodded. "You're a genius, Liam. This plan is sure to work." "I never liked their plan anyway." Sam snorted. "So, I gotta knock out the people below me with my sleep dust?" Gretchen asked quietly. "Yep." Candence placed her arm on Gretchen. "Meanwhile, I'll be judo flipping Grace Olivia Williams. My dream come true." Marie frowns. "I'm not exactly good with flying. Is that a problem?" "No problem at all." Liam replies. "You can stay on defense." "All of this is planned like a football game." Matt had an evil grin on his face. "Let's do it!" ---- So, when Capture the Flag began, the ten of us stayed in the middle of our side of the forest. Liam had informed me of the plan, and I was about to fufill my part. We got the signal. As they'd planned, they all ran except for about six or seven people. Fools. Liam stepped forward and held his hands out. Vines shot out of the ground, and formed this wall around our side of the forest. Everyone who had headed in our direction stopped, and attempted to find a way around. But they couldn't. Because Liam Blanchard is awesome. I looked at Gretchen, "Ready?" I whispered to her. She nodded, and I picked her up and put her on my shoulders, and ran, shouting one word: "Maia!" ---- Rest assured, we were flying across the forest, over the vine wall and trees, and straight into the other team's boundary lines. Nearby, Ashton Bently noticed me and Gretchen flying into his lines. He immediatley made it harder for me to fly by pushing the wind at me. He flew up to us. "Halt!" He shouted. "Do not go any farther! You are going to Capture the Flag jail!" "Make me." I shot back. He flew in our direction, ready to tackle us. We would've been captured if Gretchen hadn't blown her sleep dust in his face. His eyes rolled up in his head and he fell asleep, plummeting to the ground. I grinned at Gretchen. "Nice job." She just shook her head. Down below, I could see the flag waving. I knew what I had to do. I flew straight down, snatched the flag, and flew straight back to my team's zone, therefore causing us to win the game. (Probably breaking the Sound Barrier while doing so.) When I got there, Parker's jaw was laying on the floor, Ryan had passed out in shock, and Clarisse La Rue was walking in circles saying: "Not happening, not happening." I set Gretchen on the ground, and Candence came up to her and gave her a hug. Then Zia Andrews high-fived me, and Matt Summers told me I had a good shot at a guy. I wondered what he meant by that, because Liam had a crush on Delaney Harper, and Kyle was dating Sage Maldonez. So I have no idea why the heck he said that. "AND THE WINNER OF CAPTURE THE FLAG IS TEAM...BLUE!!!" Chiron called out shockingly. I stopped, and this rush of joy came over me. I'd won the game! No, wait, we'd won the game! I rushed up to Liam, and picked him up, chanting: "Liam! Liam! Liam!" Our entire team joined me. "Liam! Liam Liam! Liam! Liam!" ---- Cheesy, right? But don't worry, horror-loving-viewers. It gets worse. A little later, I was at the archery fields, putting gum into Ryan's book as payback for using complicated plans. You may or may not know this, but I love putting gum in books. Seriously, it's really funny when people can't get the pages open. Anyway, Liam ran up to me, jumping up and down in excitement. "Demi! Demi, you won't believe it! Delaney asked me out! Amazing, right?" "Congrats." I said, shutting the book, and handing . "Here, read this. I'll think you'll like it." "Okay." He grinned, viewing the cover. But when he tried to open it, it remained stuck. He pulled again, but it didn't budge. He looked at me with confusion. "Demi, the book isn't opening." I was dieing of laughter. "Well, of course it isn't! It's glued stuck by my gum!" Liam opened his mouth, but nothing came out for at least five seconds. Then he said: "Then...why'd you give me it?" "Because, that's how pranks work!" I took the book back. "I'm gonna give it to Ryan Slate as revenge for not trusting you." "That's sweet, Demi, but please don't." Liam said desperatley. "Fine, whatever." Liam knew nothing about pranks. I'd need to give him a lesson sometime soon. The clouds above departed, and the full moon revealed itself. It was pretty, and really exciting to see a full moon, because they only happen once a month. But suddenly, the moon lit up. A split second later, it returned to normal, but a man was standing within the clouds. And he was looking down at me. I looked at Liam to see if he saw what I did, but he was too busy trying to remove the gum from the book. The man smiled an evil smile at me. "Hello, Miss Sanders. I hope you're ready." Ready... I thought. Ready for what...? "Why, for me to take your soul forever!" He replied with bitter sweetness. He held his hand up, and I thought it was over. Liam saved my life. He made me look away for a split second, and he had a face of concern. "Demi?! Are you okay?!" The answer: 100% no. "Liam." My voice wasn't mine anymore. Nothing was mine except my mind. "It's all over." And the world went dark. Category:STS Parts Category:Stories